Robin's Wolf Life
by Rebel-with-a-name
Summary: There they were the JLA and the YJ along with the TT all against one enemy, werewolves. The most serious battle in history…Until Moonlight decided to ruin that. When Robin's wolf life catches up with him he let's the others in...for once. Black wolf is Richard Ginger/gray wolf is Ashlin or Moonlight T for language and blood.


There they were the JLA and the YJ along with the TT all against one enemy, werewolves. The most serious battle in history…

Until Moonlight decided to ruin that. "Richard? Wait guys I smell Dick's scent." Moonlight said as she and a few others sniffed the air. The wolves nodded and mumbled to themselves. Finally Robin appeared in front of everyone. "Moonlight!" Robin said as she tackled him and they rolled down a hill.

Everyone rushed down the hill and saw Robin and Moonlight..Kissing! "I've missed you my amant!" Moonlight said coming up for air. "Me too Lumina lunii." Robin said as they started kissing again. "Dude..We're in the middle of a battle." Wally yelled as Dick and Moonlight broke apart and stared at the two groups. "Can't we just not fight?" Robin asked as everyone shook their head. "Can we just make out?"

"RICHARD!" Batman yelled as the Ashlin and Dick pouted and apart. "Sorry." They both said at the same time. "Fine but we are going to talk." Ashlin said as she grabbed his hand and they walked off.

"Cum ai fost? Ce ai mai facut? Am dor de tine astfel!" **(How have you been? What are you up to? I've missed you so!)** Moonlight said urgently as they sat on a tree stump. "Bine. Nimic. Eu la fel!" **(Good. Nothing. Me too)** Robin said as they hugged. "Trebuie să vină la groapă este doar modul în care aceasta a lăsat!" **(You have to come to the den it's just the way it left)** Moonlight said as she grabbed his hands and made him look into her eyes. "Desigur dragostea mea!" **(Of course my love!)** Robin said as they stood up. "Continua, la revedere." **(Continue, Goodbye)** Moonlight said as they walked off.

Everyone stared dumbfounded as they walked off into the woods. "Uh….." Flash said as he turned back to the-wide eyed-wolves. "My God." One of the wolf's said. "W-was that a Grayson?" Another male said as a younger female nodded her head. "Whoa." Is all the young male wolf could say.

One of the wolf's ran up to batman and bowed his head. "Ce onoare de a fi în prezența a ... bine ai." **(What an honor to be in the presence of ... well you)** The wolf said as others joined. "Onoarea este a mea." **(The honor is mine)** Batman said as the wolves stood up. "So we good because... I don't think I can fight knowing my grandson is fighting." An older wolf said as she took a few step back. "No, No more fight." Starfire said as she lowered her hands.

All the wolves collapsed and let out a relaxed breath. "Thank God!" One of the teenagers yelled. "We may be wolves but we hate fighting." Another one said. One of the teenage wolves turned into a teenage girl with ebony hair that was put up into a messy bun and skinny jeans with a leather jacket and a yellow shirt that in red letters said 'Hah.' "Sup I'm Metalclad or Krissalin." Krissalin said as she held out her hand which Barman shook.

"Batman." Bruce said as he walked back to the group. "I'm Dick's older sister and not a star-wolf like my gloating brother but a She-Wolf." Metalclad said as she walked over to the group. "Hi beautiful i'm Wally." KF said as he extended his hand. "Like I said call me Metalclad or Krissalin. Also I have a mate." Krissalin said giggling a little once she saw Wally pale at her last sentence. Everyone giggled a little too. "I'm that mate." A teenage boy with short black hair and no shirt on revealing a big 6-pack and jeans. "Gear Welder or Higner." He said extending his hand to Wally.

"Hey Wally." Kid Flash said as he paled a little more. "Jeez get a damn shirt." Krissalin yelled at her mate as she hollowed for Dick to return. A few minutes later a ginger wolf and a ebony wolf came running out of the forest giggling.

"So then Young Rider said that he would have his day and I was like 'Go screw off I already have a mate.'" Moonlight said the the ebony wolf giggled. "Aw so sweet you used me against another boy." Robin said as he morphed back into his costumed self. Moonlight turned into a girl with curly messy ginger hair flowing everywhere and freckles with a black jacket and dark jeans with a light blue shirt that said 'Sunshine is da' worst.' "Krissalin, Higner!" Robin yelled as he went and hugged his sister and his step-brother. "Good to see you little brother I see you and your amant are having fun." Krissalin said as Robin blushed bright red. "Surioară!" Dick yelled as he went back to stand next to Moonlight. "Hi I'm Moonlight or Ashlin." Moonlight said as she held out her hand to everyone while everyone shook it and gave her a friendly smile. "She is my mate or my amant." Robin said as he kissed her on the lips.

Wally being his stupid self asked something-well-stupid. "What does amant mean?" Wally asked as Artemis elbowed him. "It's okay Artemis." Robin said as he put his hand up. "It means Lover in our native tongue." Moonlight said as she looked at Robin. "It is a word we call each other to express our deepest love for each other." Robin said as they kissed. "Whoa so like marriage love?" Wally asked. The couple giggled and then Moonlight answered. "That _would_ make sense considering we _are_ married." She said as they kissed again.

"Well I would offer you to come in but we don't really have a human house only our den but it is in rough shape and I would have to cook and i'm horrible at that so I would have to..." Ashlin said trailing off and pouting a little. "Nonsense! Our den is in good shape and we can send someone to the market for turkey and more." Robin said as he looked at his friends and family. "Sounds good." Cyborg said as they followed Robin into the woods.

Finally they made it to a medium sized rock that had a hole in the middle of it that was covered by bushes. "Here we are go ahead." Ashlin said as Wally went down in the hole. "What the hell!" Wally yelled as he looked around. It was a huge cave formed into a circle room. The walls were covered in photos and paintings and there was furniture! A few couches were huddled together around a hand made fire with rugs around and under the couches. There was also some books piled together on one of the cave walls shelves probably to entertain the couple if there were ever any storms. There were also tunnels that led to what looked like a kitchen and a bedroom. Of course there was also candles lit everywhere and some torches on the walls. "This is amazing!" Wally said as a few others made their way into the den. "We do the best we can. Dickie please the entrance on your way down!" Ashlin yelled to Richard who was the last one down. "Kay Babe!" Robin yelled as he made his way down. "How did you manage this?" Green Arrow asked. "Oh we buy most of it and Robin builds the furniture along with a few other wolves that are good with there hands." Moonlight said as three wolf cubs came running down the cave entrance along with another wolf.

"Kids!" A teenage woman with brown hair that had booby pins littered all over it and brown boots with a plain gray long sleeve shirt with a tattoo that said 'laugh it up' on her arm as Robin went running went running after them. "Hello Zula." Ashlin said as she gave the teenage woman a hug. "Hey heard Richard was in town and I wanted to see if the rumors were true." Zula said as she looked around. "Well they are and I think he just went running after the triplets." Ashlin chuckled as Richard reappeared in wolf form with three cubs climbing all over him.

"Hey Zula these yours?" Robin asked as he shook the cubs off. "Alpha." Wilma said as she grabbed her cubs. "Now Zula I thought I told you before call me Richard or at the very least Blacklight." Richard said as he walked over to Ashlin. "Fine Blacklight, sorry for intruding." Zula said as she turned around to leave but was stopped by Moonlight. "Nonsense, everyone this is Cosmic Rain or Zula and these are her kids." Ashlin said as everyone waved. "The girl is Quinn and the two boys are Brink and Ponsnow." Ashlin said as she pointed to the now human kids.

Quinn had long black hair down to her back with a white dress that had long sleeves and went down to her ankles. She also had her right ear pierced and small white boots. Brink had short black hair and was wearing brown pants and a blue long sleeve shirt along with black shoes. Finally Ponsnow had short brown hair and freckles and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that said 'hugs 4 free' with black pants and brown shoes.

Everyone said hi and Zula left to go to her den. "How old is Zula?" Wally asked **(A/N shut your mouth for once!)** "14, but of course all of course all the werewolf breeds have them that young." Ashlin said as she kissed Robin's cheek. "Why is that?" Superman asked a little nervous. "Well with all the werewolves that die along with the ones that cure themselves that only leaves so many." Robin said as he sat down on one of the caves ledges with Ashlin. "But you can't find your perfect someone that soon." M'gann said as she placed her hands on her lap. This only caused Ashlin and Robin to break down laughing. "What's so funny?" Artemis asked announce clear in her voice.

"Uh so you know how the mother wolf seals herself in the cave?" Ashlin asked as everyone nodded. "Well see after the mother wolf figures out her pups aurora she can tell the gender and health but most importantly it's aurora itself making it easy to find their cubs mate. So when she hibernates she hibernates with her pups future mother-in-law. So when we're born we're born with our future amant." Ashlin explained as everyone listened intently. "So not fair you get to be born with a girlfriend!" Wally said as Robin chuckled and nodded.

"So do you have any powers?" Raven asked as she rested her head in her hands. "Well I can set myself on fire but it hurts like hell." Robin said as a few people chuckled. "But I am also able to read mins, lift about 100 pounds, super intelligence and a few others things I can't remember." Robin said as he looked at Ashlin. "Cool, so where's the food?" Flash asked as Wonder Woman

elbowed him in the shoulder. "Well I could go hunting." Robin offered but everyone protested. "Honey how about you just go get a pizza, maybe I can get some cleaning done while you're gone okay I'll be fine." Ashlin said as Robin got up and went towards the exit. "Fine just don't over work yourself." Robin said as he kissed her.

With that he left after giving what Wally called that Bird-glare. Ashlin went to the bedroom and came back with a ball of yarn and knitting needles. "You can watch tv or look around the woods but stay clear of the open fields there are some hunters out this time of year." Ashlin said as she sat in a chair and began to knit a blanket.

Everyone was about to get settled in to watch a movie until everyone heard a loud howl. No one was phased until Ashlin dropped her knitting equipment and a single tear slipped down her cheek. Raven ran to her side. "What happened?" Raven asked calmly. "Richard-Richard h-has been-been…" Ashlin started but stopped and ran to the exit. "What happened?" Batman asked sternly. "He's been captured..by hunters." Moonlight said running out of the den everyone on her heels.

Everyone ran as fast as they could until they reached a open field and saw Richard in wolf form cornered by hunters. "Blacklight!" Moonlight yelled as she ran after him in wolf form. "Moonlight! Get out of here!" Blacklight yelled as he jumped on top of one of the hunters. Moonlight jumped on to 2 and then bit another. suddenly 4 hunters we're covered in a green bubble. Ashlin ran to Dick and checked for injuries he didn't have. "I got the pizza." Robin joked as he stood up after shifting into wolf form. Ashlin punched him in the shoulder playfully and then ran off into the forest along with everyone else.


End file.
